My Girl
by sorato-takari
Summary: Matt gets chased by his fans...again. Then a mysterious girl comes and saves him, then a dance comes up. Every single girl is after him! will he have the guts to ask her out? Or will Tai beat him to it?
1. Prologue

Chap 1

Matt just came out of his house when his annoying screaming fans came running after him. He ran for his life. While he was running he saw a girl with beautiful red hair and sparkling red eyes. She looked at him and smiled. He smiled back. Then the screaming of the girls came. He started to run when the girl took his hand and pulled him to her home. She pushed him in. "You ok?" "Yeah, thanks." 'Who is she?' he thought.

She looked outside, it seemed like the there was no more girls around. She looked back at him. "It's ok now."

"Ok. Thanks."

She ushered him out. "See you soon." She gave him one last smile then closed her door. "Um..." But Matt could not continue because the girl already shut her door. He walked slowly to school, his thoughts on that mysterious girl.

School, during lunch

Tai waved his hand in front of his best friend's face. "Matt? Earth to Matt???"

"Huh??" Matt snapped out of it. "What is it Tai?"

"You've been out of this world since you came to school."

"Oh..." He had been thinking about the girl he saw this morning.

"Yeah... so what's going on?"

"Nothing"

"You're thinking about something, I know it!"

"How do you know?'

"I had known you forever!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Matt rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, so what's up?"

"Fine, I saw..."

"Let me guess," Tai cut in. "A girl?"

"Uh, yeah." Matt looked down on the floor because he was blushing so bad.

Someone, a girl, cut in. "OOH, who??" she said loudly.

"Shut up Mimi!!" Tai shouted at her.

"Why should I?"

Izzy answered for Tai. "Because I said so."

"Ok, then." Izzy can make Mimi do anything, probably because they are together for about three months. Izzy gave Mimi a quick kiss on her cheek. He would have made it longer but he knows that Tai doesn't like it.

Tai sighed. "Let's go back to the subject."

Matt groaned. 'Man, he still wants to know'

Tai smiled at Matt. "So tell us."

"Well..."


	2. Meeting her and the news

Recap:

"So tell us."

"Well..."

Chapter 2

Matt was having a hard time telling them what happened this morning. About the mysterious girl and how she had helped him. After 10 long minutes he was done. Tai was doing some serious thinking. "So she helped you and never said her name?"

"Yeah, she just closed her door." Matt answered.

Mimi was thinking. 'A girl with red hair, and red eyes. Sounds like a friend of mine. OMG!!! It's Sora!!!' she thought.

Tai was watching Mimi the whole time. "Uh, Mimi??"

Mimi snapped out of it. "Uh, yeah Tai?" she said nervously.

"You were thinking about something. Tell us. Come on."

"I think I know who is that girl that Matt met this morning." She said very slowly.

Matt was shocked. "Who????? I just got to know!!!!"

"She's my best friend, but she is always busy during lunch time that I never got to introduce her to you."

Suddenly the same girl Matt saw this morning ran to Mimi. "Mimi!!"

Mimi got up her seat and ran to the girl. They hugged each other. The girl was stunningly beautiful. Tai stood up. He walked to Mimi and her friend. "What's your name?"

The girl just looked at him. Matt stood up also and went to the girl. "Um... excuse me?"

She looked at him. "Hi!"

"Um...my name is Matt." He said.

"Name's Tai!" Mimi glared at them. "They're my annoying friends dying to know you."

"Oh" she said as she blushed. "My name is Sora and I am very glad to know you."

Mimi smiled at Sora. "Stop being so nice. Just be yourself."

Sora smiled at Mimi. "Thanks."

She turned to Matt. "Sorry I closed the door on you. My mom was calling me."

"It's ok." Matt said.

Tai looked from one to the other. 'I think Matt likes her' he thought.

"Um... Sora?" Matt asked.

"Yeah Matt?"

"I was wondering. if..."

The bell cut Matt off. They all went to their classes. Matt went to his class with Tai and Mimi with Sora. The teacher settled them down. "Um...there will be a dance tomorrow. I know it's late for me to tell you this but you only have today to ask the person that you like for the dance." Everyone groaned. Asking is always the hard part. Especially for a guy. Matt was automatically thinking of Sora. He liked her ever since like forever, but every single girl's eyes were on him. He was one of the most favored guys at school. But all he wanted was Sora, the girl of his dreams.

Authors Note: Thank you for all your reviews!!!! Sorry for not updating any faster!


	3. Asking her

* * *

Chapter 3- Asking her

After School

Matt and Tai were looking for Sora, but in different ways. They both wanted to ask her out for the dance. Tai knew that Matt wanted to ask her, but he also had a thing for this girl. Suddenly both of them saw her. She was playing for after school sports. She was playing tennis and she was really good at it too. Her moves are so graceful and she never missed a hit! Matt and Tai saw each other and ran to Sora as fast as they could to her. As always Tai got there first because he is the star player in the soccer team. Matt finally caught up with him before Tai got back his breath.

Matt spoke first. "Sora?"

Sora looked at him then at her coach. "Can I have my break?" she asked her coach.

"Sure, you have 5 minutes." Her coach said to her.

Sora looked at Matt and said. "Yeah?"

Matt smiled at her. "I was wondering if..."

Tai cut him off. "Do you want to be ..."

T hey both said at the same time. "If you wanted to be my partner for the dance."

Sora looked at both of them. "Um..."

* * *

Sorry for the short Chapter but I wanted it to end it with Sora thinking. I will update soon! Thanks for the reviews! 


	4. Choices

Recap: "Um..."

Chapter 4 – My Girl

Sora looked from one to the other. 'Matt or Tai? I don't know...' she thought. Suddenly, as in right on cue, Mimi came running over. "HEY GUYS!" she shouted.

Sora sighed. 'Ok...I have a really big problem' she thought.

Mimi came over. She looked at Matt and Tai. "What's going on?"

Then the coach shouted at Sora. "Miss Takenouchi! Your 5 minutes is up! Please continue your talk with your friends later!"

Sora nodded and said to her friends. "I'll see you guys later, ok?"

Matt and Tai both nodded. Sora ran back to play tennis. When Sora was out of sight, Mimi looked at Matt and Tai. "Explanations?" she demanded.

Tai looked nervous. "Um... well... MeandMattbothaskedSoratothedanceatthesametime." He said all in a rush.

Mimi looked confused. "Slower please."

"Me and Matt both asked Sora to the dance at the same time."

Mimi looked shocked. "WHAT!"

Matt looked on the floor. Tai nodded. Mimi started talking again. "Are you guys nuts??!"

Matt looked over at Sora. She was playing really good. He sighed. 'I have to somehow be able to ask her out... she is the girl...' he thought.

Mimi looked at where Matt was looking at. 'Man, what a hard decision for Sora... Maybe I should decide for her! Matt looks like he really likes this girl.' She thought. "Um... Tai?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you a second..." then she added. "Privately."

Tai nodded and followed Mimi near the lunch areas. "So?" Tai started.

"Tai... I was wondering... Do you really like Sora? I mean more than Matt."

"Well, um..."

Mimi was looking at him.

"Well, I like her but... not as much as I think Matt does."

"Then why don't you let Matt take her."

"Then..."

Mimi cut him off.

"There are a lot more girls, you know."

"Yeah but..."

Mimi cut him off again. "It doesn't have to be her."

Tai sighed. "Fine, but if Matt ruins his chance, I get to have one."

Mimi agreed. They both walked back to Matt who was waiting for Sora. Tai tapped Matt on his back. Matt looked backwards and said. "What?"

"Take her."

"Huh?"

"Ask her! "

"You mean it?"

"Yeah, but if you mess it up, its my turn."

Matt smiled. "Thanks man."

"Hey, that's what best friends are for."

Matt ran to Sora. Sora looked at him. "Hi..."

Tai ran to Matt and Sora. "Hey Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"Go with Matt..."

"Huh?"

"Just go."

"But what about..."

Tai cut her off. "Don't worry about me. But if Matt ruins it with you, can I have a chance?"

Sora smiled. "Of course! In fact, how about I give you at least one dance?"

"Sure!" Tai said as he smiled.

Matt grinned. "That means that I get to go with Sora right?"

Tai looked at him. "Uh...YEA!"

Matt jumped up and down. Sora calmed him down and said. "Pick me around 6." And she went with Mimi to go home.

* * *

Author's Note: ALMOST DONE!!! Well, do you like it? It probably sucks... but I don't know if Sora should pick Matt or Tai... Well, please review!!!!!! sorry for the long wai!


	5. Problem!

My Girl

Chapter 5

* * *

Tai was walking back and forth mumbling to himself. "Why did I let Matt take her?"

He walked to the sofa. He was at home... alone. He looked at the table. "WHY DID I LET MATT TAKE HER??"

Kari just came home. "Tai! What are you shouting about??"

Tai looked at his little sister. "Nothing."

"But you were just shouting about Matt..."

"Its Nothing"

"You sure?"

"I'm sure..."

"Ok..." she said as she went to her room.

Tai hit the table with all his might. He was mad. He just let a girl that he actually likes to his best friend. "I only did that because Mimi..."

He hit the table again. "WHY ME??"

He sighed. "What am I going to do?"

Mean while, Kari was listening to her brother shouting about Matt taking some girl. "I wonder who?" Kari whispered. She went to her pink phone and started dialing some numbers, Mimi's numbers to be exact. She heard Tai talk about Mimi, so she thought Mimi had something to do with this.

Then Kari heard a happy voice. "Hello! This is the Tachikawa residence. How may I help you?"

"Mimi?"

"Oh, who is this...?"

"It's KARI!"

"Hey Kari!"

"Mimi? Did you say something to Tai?"

"Tai? About what?"

"About a girl..."

"Oh... that... why?"

"He keeps mumbling to himself about Matt taking some girl..."

"Some girl? You mean a girl he likes?"

"Yeah, I think so..."

"Oh... can you hold on a sec?"

"Yeah sure...."

Mimi put the phone on hold. 'Tai still likes her... oh, what am I going to do? I made this mess, and I am going to fix it... one problem, HOW?' she thought.

"Ok, I'm back." Mimi said as she started walking back and forth in her room.

"So... do you know what's going on?"

"Um... yes...but...I..."

"Can you talk in English?" Kari said frustrated.

"Ok, but don't get mad."

"Spill..."

So Mimi started telling Kari everything. About _her_...

After about 30 minutes of explaining, Mimi was finally done.

Kari was shocked. "YOU DID WHAT??"

"I told him to let her go..."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Kari practically shouted.

"I know... help me."

"I have no idea... My brother finally likes someone and Matt had to like her also."

"I know."

"So... fix it!"

"I know... but how?"

"No idea."

"What's Tai doing right now?"

"Let me check..." Kari said as she looked in the living room. There was Tai still muttering to himself while drinking water.

"He is still muttering." Kari said sadly.

"Oh..."

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? FIX IT!" Kari shouted.

Suddenly, Tai shouted at Kari. "KARI! CAN YOU PLEASE STOP SHOUTING! I AM TRYING TO THINK! OH YEAH, I NEED TO USE THE PHONE!"

"CAN YOU USE THE PHONE LATER?" Kari shouted back.

"FINE, JUST STOP SHOUTING!"

Kari sighed. "Did you hear?" she said to Mimi on the other line.

"Everything..." Mimi said softly and sadly.

"Oh well, Good luck with your problem"

"You're not going to help me?"

"Nope."

"But..." Mimi sputtered.

"Your problem not mine."

Mimi accepted defeat. "Fine. But it might take me awhile."

"Oh I can wait."

"So what's going on with you and _TK_?"

"Nothing." Kari said as a blush started to go on her cheek.

"Does he actually like you?"

"No idea."

"You never told him that you had feelings for him?"

"Why should I?"

"You should!"

"But how about if he doesn't like me back?"

"Still tell him."

"Mimi, it will ruin our friendship!"

"At least you tried."

"Ok."

"I got to go eat. See you later! And I have to figure out my problem while you tell him soon!"

"Bye!"

The both hanged up.

Mimi sighed. "What am I going to do?" she said out loud.

* * *

Author's Note: Did you guys think I was going to give Sora to Matt that easily? That does not happen! I think... Anyways, what did you think? Oh yeah, I was thinking of changing this to Michi? Like? Don't like? Please tell me! So I know what to do...

Thanks for all the reviews!


End file.
